Revenge
by Necrodragon2020
Summary: I watched my family fall one by one. I grieved when my sister died right in front of my eyes, now they will pay... They will all pay...
1. prologue

Prologue

"Leave her alone!" I shot a dark stream of ethereal energy at the surprised victim who was holding my little sister my the neck. I was mad, really mad. First they kill my dad, then shot my mum, now they're trying to kill my sister! And no one touches my sister.

My body started to change shape. From my black fur to black scales on my right and white scales on my left. My eyes glowed a deep blood red colour and a bright sky blue on the other. My body showed a dragonic shaped head and figure and one leather wing and one feathered wing sprouted from my back covered in fire and lightning. A sinister aura surrounded my body.

My eyes glowed blue and a faint bluish aura surrounded the killers, crushing their bodies, bit by bit. They screamed in pain and agony as I slowly crushed their body's into dust. Blood covered the forest floor with bits of broken bones or meat, over flowing the area. It was horrific and revolting, I turned back to my furry body, covered and dripping with blood, I staggered over to the limp body of my deceased sister, ignoring the rotting smell of decay and the stomach belching scene. I shoved her once, trying to wake her up, refusing to accept she's dead. I shoved her again, still no response. I shoved her again but with a bit more force. Her body rolled to the side. Her dull lifeless eyes boring into my cracked heart, shattering it into pieces.

"This isn't funny sis" I said, trying to get her up, but again still no response. Tears started to flow down my eyes. I couldn't save her in time like when i tried to save my mother.

"Noooooo!" I screamed, my voice echoed through the dense forest as I moaned for the death of my sister.

I was all alone… I couldn't protect my father, mother or my sister. No family to care and love for. I grieved over the body of my sister. _'They will pay sis, I promise you' _As i shed my last tear. I staggered away from the scene, letting the tears flow freely down my blood soaked face. Ignoring the pain emitting from my broken and dislocated bones. _' They will all DIE!'_

* * *

So… what do you think?


	2. Rejection

**Rejection**

I stared lazily out the window, watching as a small colourful speck flew over the school. I was sitting in the left corner side of the classroom, away from everybody. Every time I look to the front, the other pokemorphs stare at me wearily, frightened that I might try to murder them or something. But I was a kind and protective person, I've got no idea why ever one avoids me like the plague or something (because I usually forget the reason).

I turned my head to the side after hearing the door open. I couldn't see who it was because of my long red and black mane covering my face. As I flicked it to the side, I saw that a Blaziken pokemorph was about to start the class after realizing that it was the class teacher that entered.

I heard groans after the teacher introduced our subject 'History'. I specialize in these sorts of subjects, as they're my favourites. I snickered as I heard the other morphs complained after hearing that we're going have a pop quiz on the subject. I smirked as a test sheet was handed to me. 'What sort of questions are these? Too easy…'

I walked through the halls of the school, ignoring idiotic sayings and insults chucked at me. But one insults struck me at the core of my heart. "What did you say?" My voice low and dark filled with anger. "You heard me freak, I bet your parents were crazed stage 4 idiots" The idiot laughed, as so did his friends. I was mad, filled with bitter rage as I glared at the heracross morph. "Oh wait, they are crazed stage 4 idiots!" That was the last straw. My eyes glowed a deep blood red as a red glow surrounded my eyes and the heracoss's body. "NO ONE TALKS LIKE THAT ABOUT MY FAMILY!" I growled at the now frightened morph as I threw across the hall, impacting and getting wedged into the wall.

Everyone around me was frightened to the brim at my outburst as I shot a purple orb of ethereal energy at the wedged Heracross. My rage turned into pure dark fury as I shot a dark pulse, flamethrower and hyperbeam combination energy stream at the injured Heracross, blowing him through the wall and out of the school. My anger was indescribable as I tied him up with a grass knot. I glared at the morph as I walked up to him with a charged shadow ball in my hand. "I've had enough of this school! Now pay!" I threw the ethereal ball at the frightened heracross, rendering him unconscious. I breathed heavily, exhausted from using too much of my energy.

Then the principal of the school walked up to me. "You're expelled! Get out of my school now!" I didn't care, I walked out of the school hearing cries of joy about the freak leaving the school. And something snapped in me. I glowed a light red and blue colour as my body morphed into a dragonic figure. I was fed up with people calling me a freak. The cries stopped as I lifted my arm, it started to glow, as I shot a massive beam at the school. Blowing it up, I walked away, morphing into my normal state, leaving the now terrified students and teachers at the school.

* * *

"Blowed up another school again Teal?" I heard a voice groan.

"There fault" I mumbled as l bit into the side of an apple.

"Ok Teal, this is the last school you can enter, the only requirements are you either have to be a tough fighter or an intelligent person" I groaned upon hearing this.

"Are you asking me this because you go to this school as well?"

"Yes"

"Then no"

"You can get a girlfriend?" 'Cheek bastard' I glared at the Groyvle Pokemorph

"No"

"Do it"

"No"

"Do it please?"

"No"

"Do it for your sister?" I shot a death glare at the grinning morph.

"Fine" I reluctantly agree, falling victim of the bait, my sister, then I chucked the unfinished apple at the lizard morph. "Hey, the hell was that for?!" He glared at me angrily. "For using my sister as bait" I grinned at the green morph.

* * *

The next day, I started school with my Guardian/friend. I stood at the front of the school next to the laughing Groyvle "Enjoying the sights are we?" I heard the groyvle chuckle. "I wouldn't be surprised, this school is massive and one of the top schools at that!" The morph exclaimed "Tch" I snickered.

"Don't give me that look, let's get going anyway" I laughed at the Groyvle as we entered the school. Everyone were giving me strange looks as I past them. I groaned, knowing that I was going to be tortured soon by insults.

"Shinzu?" "Yeah?" "Remind me to strangle you later" I glared darkly at the flinching Groyvle. "All students that are taking the test today please report to the gym" "Well that's my queue" I told the groyvle as I left him to his thoughts.

"Today, you get to choose which of the following challenges" The instructor stood in front of me. "Which do you choose buddy?" "Battling" I replied, with some of the other competitors laughing. I shot them a death glare, they got the message as they all shut up as I entered the battle field. A Machamp stood on the other end grinning, cracking his knuckles. 'They sure don't want me to enter this school' I thought to myself as the machamp rushed recklessly at me. I sighed as he was an inch away from me, I shoved his head down, KO'ing him as I smash his head into the ground. "Tch, weak" I turned leaving the gaping crowd to their thoughts.

* * *

The first lesson was pretty boring since I knew everything about it, it was about the class designated on your look, I might as well tell you, Stage 1 are highly respected out of the 4 morph is more human them pokemon so this is considered as a divined gift and has a iron fist grip on their powers, enabling them to bend their powers to their will. Stage 2 are well the most average of the group, having a fair grip on their powers and abilities, while stage 3 is what considered as a curse. The controller have a high chance of going on a rampage and has a weak grip on their emotions and powers. They also have a more animal side them human. Stage 4 are well... wild pokemon to say at the least, Now me being a stage 3, i was often tortured by other morphs about my cursed body, but at least i can control my body, now back to the fic.

I was at the back of the school, relaxing on a tree branch. "Help!" I looked down to see a female pokemorph being surrounded by some guys. "Come on Shezi, you can't deny the love that bind us together" The biggest guy of the group said. "Get away from me!" The girl was pinned by the bigger morph. "Hey you!" I shouted, jumping in front of the frightened girl.

"What do you want freak?" They all laughed. "NO ONE CALLS ME A FREAK AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT!" I shouted darkly at the group like i have a second voice. My eyes grew a deep blood red as I chucked them away, scattering them, frightened. They all slammed into a wall, as I pinned them against it, I used an energy stream combination(Flamethrower, dark pulse and hyper beam)at them rendering them unconscious as they were wedged into the wall. "And I am disgusted by people who try to take advantage of other morphs" I spat at them. "Let this be a warning to you!"

I walked over to the shaking pokemorph. "Are you ok?" I asked the Lugia pokemorph (yes she's a legendary). "Yeah, thanks for saving me" She blushed a little as she lightly kissed my cheek, running away giggling leaving me to my own thoughts.

Unknowingly to them, a grinning green lizard pokemorph watched the entire thing. "Well, well, my buddy has found himself a potential girlfriend" The figure said to himself as he jumped away.

Sorry chapters might be short unlike my other ones but please check out Things Change on my profile! Oh and Teal, remember to strangle Shinzu.

Teal: Thanks, oh Shinzu! I'm going to kill you!

Shinzu: Ah!

Shezi: Remember to review and favourite! Now Hirokai…

What?

Shezi: I'm going to kill you!

Help! (I am literally getting mauled by a dog while I'm writing this)


End file.
